


The Secrets We Keep

by flungoutxfspace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flungoutxfspace/pseuds/flungoutxfspace
Summary: They do not remember how their little ritual came to be.(or Madam Spellman being the soft girlfriends they are)





	1. Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this is going to turn out just yet but I hope you enjoy the Madam Spellman cuteness as much as I do.

They do not remember how their little ritual came to be. 

It has been going on for weeks, months even. Ever since she first laid eyes on the wicked woman she now shares her bed with on a regular basis, Zelda had this feeling. She could not quite put a finger on it at first – she despised this Mary Wardwell and yet each look of hers sent tingles through her entire body. Zelda started to crave her presence, began to cherish every single second she could spend with her. The older Spellman sister looked for the most ridiculous excuses to simply be near the teacher she so deeply desired - appointments at Baxter High were her most common choice. Frankly, Zelda barely cared about her niece’s progress in any mortal subject, however, the sight of Ms. Wardwell sitting behind her desk, was something she could not possibly resist. So, she paid the teacher one visit after another and soon Sabrina’s education became subsidiary.   
As the weeks went by Zelda grew closer to Mary Wardwell (or rather Lilith as she learned quickly.). It was with her that she experienced all the realms of agony and ecstasy – she became her partner and much more. 

And so tonight was nothing unusual but that didn’t make it any less special. The oldest Spellman got ready for bed just like she did every night. She brushed her ginger hair carefully, put on her favorite hairband and slipped into her silky nightgown. Sitting on the edge of her bed she grabbed her beloved Satanic Bible from the nightstand and began her nightly prayers. Zelda did not hear it when the door opened quietly. Ms. Wardwell did not have to knock anymore, there was no need to ask for Zelda’s permission to enter, she was always welcome. Determined she entered the room, closed the door behind her and walked towards the woman she has been craving all day.   
“My sweet Zelda, I’ve missed you,” she whispered into her ear from behind.   
Zelda shudders slightly, tingles running down her back while she takes in the words of her lover. She turns around, overwhelmed by desire and kisses her deeply.   
“I’ve missed you too, my darling,” she moans withdrawing from the kiss.   
Mary put her head on Zelda’s shoulder, stroking her arms lovingly.   
“How was your day?”   
“Uneventful. Hilda has been gone for work most of the day, Sabrina did not speak of anything but this moral boy and Ambrose, well, he and his warlock friend forgot how thin the walls of this house are.”   
“I asked about your day, my love.”   
Mary kissed her on the cheek.  
“I told you – I’ve been missing you. All day.”  
Zelda could not resist but embrace her girlfriend tightly. It’s been only a few hours since she last saw her and yet, every second without her felt strange.   
“Oh my dear, these past few hours have been torture ... and not the pleasant kind,” Mary teased.   
She liked to tease and she liked to play games. It was just one of the things Zelda adored – and hated – about her. She has never met a person she admired and despised so much at the same time. Before Mary nobody would have dared to question or challenge her. And especially not let their fingers slide up her skirt underneath the dinner table.   
“You look exhausted, Mary,” she said noticing her dear Madam Satan was barely able to keep her eyes open.   
“It has just been a long day. These moral teenagers and their oh so dreadful problems are downright tiring.,” she explained.   
“Then, how about we get you out of these clothes and you join me in our bed?”  
“Did you just ...?”   
“Yes, I did. We have been sharing this bed for months now, Mary, therefore my choice of word appears fitting to me,” Zelda explained herself, “and now get yourself out of this dress before you fall asleep on me.”   
Mary stood up, turning her back to Zelda who opened her dress and slid it over her shoulders. The oldest Spellman sister could not believe her eyes. Despite having seen her like this many times, she could still feel her heart beating faster each and every time.   
“You are beautiful, Lilith.”   
She kisses her shoulder. It was rare that she uses her actual name. She has become so used to calling her Mary Wardwell around everybody – her true identity was just one of many secrets they kept.   
“So are you, my dear,” Mary replies.   
Zelda hands her the nightgown she stored in a drawer reserved just for her girlfriend’s clothes.   
When Ms. Wardwell was dressed, she disappeared into the bathroom quietly after Zelda had assured her everybody in the house would be asleep by now. 

She returned to the bedroom after just a few minutes and as she leaned against the door frame, Zelda doubted she had ever seen a more stunning creature in her whole entire life.   
“You’re staring,” Mary smirked.   
“I ... I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, my darling Zelda,” she said as she moved towards the bed where her girlfriend was waiting impatiently.   
She slipped under the covers, closing the distance to the woman next to her.   
“Darling, please do not be mad but would it be possible if we just ... cuddled tonight?”  
“Oh dear Satan, Mary have you become ill? I do not think there has ever been a day you have asked me that,” Zelda laughed.   
Ms. Wardwell was about to turn away when Zelda grabbed her arm to pull her closer.   
“My dear, you must know, I am not being serious. I would love nothing more than to just cuddle tonight,” she smiled.   
They kissed – slowly, passionately. Each and every kiss felt different between them but still so very familiar.  
“I love you, Zelda Spellman.”  
“And I love you.”   
Embracing each other tightly, they lay in bed next to each other - in their bed - Mary pressed a kiss on Zelda’s forehead, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she held her. Zelda smiled to the sound of her voice. Never has she heard anything so sweet ... and dangerous. 

They were about to drift off to sleep as suddenly a loud knock startled Zelda.   
“Zelds?” Somebody screamed from the other side of the door.   
Zelda was in shock, staring at Mary who was just coming back to herself. But before she could prevent Hilda from bursting into the room, the door swung open.


	2. She Will Be The Death Of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hilda interrupts peaceful night for Madam Spellman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

_Zelda was in shock, staring at Mary who was just coming back to herself. But before she could prevent Hilda from bursting into the room, the door swung open._

 

“Hilda! What in Satan’s name?” Zelda shouted trying to hide Mary under her sheets.

“Sister, Sabrina has been gone for – oh, hello Ms. Wardwell – hours and hours and there is no way I can reach her. I don’t know where she went,” the younger Spellman sister answered trying to catch her breath.

Mary Wardwell’s piercing eyes started peeking out from under the blanket her girlfriend tried to cover her up with.

“Oh, stop with that hiding. Do you think I never noticed you two love birds? I live here too you know and you tend to be rather ... loud,” Hilda giggled.

“May the dark lord have mercy,” Zelda whispered as she covered her eyes.

She has been embarrassed by her sister so many times she has lost count but Hilda’s most recent comment made her wish for the ground to open up and devour her.

“Ms. Spellman, for how long have you been aware of my ... _fondness_ for your sister?”

Mary who was now sitting up, had her hand placed on Zelda’s thigh as she tried to calm her down.

“Oh, just a few months,” Hilda grinned.

“You have known for _months_  and you did not think it appropriate to let me know?”

Mary Wardwell squeezed her lover’s leg stopping her from jumping out of bed to hit her sister with the nearest, heaviest object.

“Maybe we should continue this discussion another time, ladies. Ms. Spellman – Hilda, if I may – why don’t you head downstairs and put a kettle on. Zelda and I will join you shortly to discuss your niece’s whereabouts.”

“What a brilliant idea! I will meet the two of you in the kitchen,” Hilda agreed.

She was already out of the door when she turned around, popping her head inside the room once more.

“I’m very happy for the two of you,” she smiled and then headed to the kitchen to prepare the suggested tea.

Zelda sighed loudly and let her head fall on Mary’s shoulder who stroked her hair tenderly.

“My sister will be the death of me,” Zelda eventually said, “I cannot believe she did not speak to me about this. Mary, she has known for months!”

“Remember my dear, she wasn’t the only one to keep a secret. I am sure she did not mean to do you any harm. She most certainly believed you were not ready to tell her yet.”

And Zelda had not felt ready. She has not been brave enough to tell Hilda, was afraid of how she might react. The oldest Spellman had always preferred women to men and her sister knew of that affinity. Nevertheless, Mary was different than any woman or man she has ever been with and Zelda was afraid to let anybody in on this secret.

“I am glad she knows,” she finally said.

She, indeed, was happy her sister found out about her and Mary. She trusted Hilda with her life and loved her dearly (despite the more or less regular killings). Yet, she was nervous of what was to come now that she knew. She just hoped Hilda would, just this once, continue to keep her chatty mouth shut.

“Darling, you know how much I would like to stay here with you but I believe we have a teenage witch to find,” Mary whispered, pulling Zelda out of her thoughts.

“That girl will drive me to insanity one day, I am certain of that,” Zelda sighed.

Mary was about to get up when she was pulled back and fell on the bed. Zelda leaned over her and looked deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes. She kissed her forehead and then slowly moved her lips to her nose, her cheek. Reaching her mouth, she kissed her passionately. Mary Wardwell wrapped her fingers around her neck, pulling deeper into the kiss. Their faces carefully moved away from each other.

“My sweet Zelda, I must admit, _you_ will be the one to drive  _me_ mad.” 

The two witches laughed quietly before Mary pressed another quick kiss to Zelda’s lips. Mary Wardwell sat on the edge of the bed as Zelda reached for her hand after having put on a robe. She helped her rise from the bed and they left the room, fingers intertwined.


End file.
